The present invention relates to vehicles of the type that include an internal combustion engine, a cranking motor, and a battery normally used to power the cranking motor. In particular, this invention relates to improvements to such systems that increase of the reliability of engine starting.
A problem presently exists with vehicles such as heavy-duty trucks. Drivers may on occasion run auxiliary loads excessively when the truck engine is not running. It is not unusual for heavy-duty trucks to include televisions and other appliances, and these appliances are often used when the truck is parked with the engine off. Excessive use of such appliances can drain the vehicle batteries to the extent that it is no longer possible to start the truck engine.
The present invention solves this prior or problem in a cost-effective manner.